Lists
by Ficalicious
Summary: Booth, Brennan and a foster kid. The next in the Alphabet series.


**Lists**

**L in the Alphabet Series. I know this has been a long time coming. This story started with a dream I had and I went from there. Life, love, work and everything in between got in the way of me writing this and there have been several road blocks along the way. It is dark content, so if you are not into that then you shouldn't read. It deals with some pretty steep issues – child abuse, sexual abuse etc. I don't really know where this story came from but I wanted to explore a bit of Brennan's past as a foster child and throw something at her that she should be able to relate to. There is B&B relationship, although not as much as I would have liked. It just didn't fit in with the storyline. I'd love to know what you think. Please review!**

_Thompson_

_Lindon_

_Waters_

_Crowe_

_Keenan_

Brennan sat on the sofa looking at the scrap of paper in her hand. She'd found the list that morning while searching in her wardrobe for her old Anthropology journals. It had fluttered out of a battered shoe box and her heart had leapt to her throat as she held it in her hands. She'd once told Booth she'd written her list on the bottom of a shoe. That hadn't been a lie, but she'd also had this list. It was something tangible that she wouldn't wear out or outgrow.

Her eyes perused the list, taking in her former names. At the bottom was Keenan – her real name. She'd added it several years ago when she'd first found out about her parents. It seemed childish now, that she had added that name to a childhood list. But she had been stung, and lost, when she'd found out her true identity. It felt like a borrowed life. So she added it to the list of other borrowed lives she'd had.

_Thompson: _A well-meaning couple who were underprepared for a 15 year old who had just been abandoned. Temperance was aware that she didn't make things easier by being socially awkward and withdrawn. Their big house had seemed like a prison to her – a place that was keeping her away from her family. She'd tried to track Russ down several times while she was there. When the Thompson's found out they were hurt and angry. They couldn't understand why she didn't see herself as lucky to be with them. They couldn't see that all she wanted was to be back with her own family.

_Lindon: _He was a drinker who would verbally abuse her. She was a vacant, ignorant woman who worked two jobs to support his habit. Temperance's room was an attic box room that was stifling hot in the summer. She was grateful she wasn't there long enough to spend a winter there. Child Services removed her quickly when they found out about the alcohol. Temperance had only been at the school for four days when they took her. Not even enough time to try to make friends. She became even more socially withdrawn after that.

_Waters: _It hurt to remember this family. These were the ones that locked her in the trunk of a car for two days for breaking a dish. Mr Waters beat her on a regular basis and once tried to sexually assault her. Thankfully his wife had returned home before anything could happen. She was systematically starved and they refused to buy her new clothes when the old ones wore out. Amazingly, Temperance stayed there for almost a year, suffering in silence. She was an outcast at school. She had no friends. She immersed herself in her studies, hoping that if she could get the grades she could get a scholarship and escape to college.

_Crowe: _Her last foster home. She was there for a grand total of three months before turning 18 and basically being booted out of the system. Mr Waters had rung child services and had her removed after she repeatedly deflected his sexual advances. And while it was never certain that someone her age would get a placement and that she might end up in Juvie hall, Brennan was grateful to escape the Waters house. The Crowe's were good, if by the fact that they didn't beat her. They had three of their own children and two other foster kids who had been there permanently for years. Brennan was the outsider. The others teased her to their friends as school. She didn't fit in but by then she'd accepted that she didn't fit in anywhere. She kept her nose in her books and applied for scholarships and grants and as many colleges as possible. When she turned 18 she was still at school and had to make the decision of whether to drop out and work or go to the Hall for her last few months of school. The Crowe's didn't extend their house to her a day past her 18th birthday. She decided to work and study, taking a part time job at a local veterinary hospital. At least that way she could afford to stay in a very cheap motel and have enough money to survive on.

For a reason unbeknownst to her, Brennan had brought the scrap with her to work and was unable to stop reminiscing about it. She hadn't gotten any work done. She was still sitting there when Booth swept into her office, a cheery grin on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"We've got a case Bones!" He announced. He glanced at the paper in her hands, cocked an eyebrow and plopped her coffee on the table in front of her. "What's that?" He gestured to the list.

"A list of my former foster homes." She said factually. There was no reason to hide it. Booth knew about her past.

He nodded.

"Why's Keenan on it?"

"I added that after I found out about my mother. I don't know why. I think I was angry. I acted irrationally." She watched him as he leant against her desk, watching her intently.

"I get it Bones. You felt like it was someone you were for a while but that you were only borrowing the name." Brennan's eyes widened in surprise. He had voiced what she had just been thinking. She nodded.

"Yes." They held eye contact for several minutes and Brennan registered that this was one of _those _moments when the metaphorical sparks were flying. "What is the case?" She asked suddenly, feeling heat flush her cheeks. She still didn't know how to react to Booth since his confession of love. They had been awkward for a while and then gone back to being friends. But she knew Booth still loved her, or at least, his definition of love. She cared about him and felt for him but did not have the courage to admit that. She didn't want Booth to be added to her other list; the one with people who left her.

"Runaway case. They found a body in an old factory and want us to check it out. They're holding a kid there for us to talk to." He waved the folder in his hand

"Another runaway?" Brennan stood and grabbed her coat. Booth moved behind her to help her put it on, surprising her.

"They think he's a foster kid they've been looking for. He's giving them some trouble so we need to get down there." Placing his hand on her lower back he ushered out the door.

In the car he glanced over at his partner. She was uncharacteristically quiet. Usually they would have some sort of banter going by now. He wondered what she was thinking. He knew that foster cases got to her, and it was a strange twist of fate that she'd been holding her foster family list when he'd told her about this one. He shrugged to himself, knowing that they would have take out tonight and he could talk to her about it then.

They pulled up to the crime scene and immediately Booth saw the remains. Even he could tell that they were of a child. It looked as though someone had taken a sledge hammer to them. He swallowed deeply, feeling sickened. He hated cases with minors. He got out of the car and opened Bones' door, escorting her through the throng of officers. She immediately went to the remains, putting on her gloves and inspecting them.

"Partial tissue decomposition suggests the remains have been here for two-three weeks. Rodent activity may have sped the process. Shape and size of the pubis suggests pre-teen male. I estimate age at 10 or 11. Fractures to the tibia and fibula common with a fall. Compound fracture to the left ulna. Booth?" She looked up suddenly and her eyes caught his. Booth was frowning, hating the list of injuries, knowing that this kid had taken a beating.

"There is significant damage to the distal and proximal phalanges."

"Defensive wounds?" Booth's teeth started to grind.

"Yes. The victim was alive when this beating was delivered. He fought back." Her eyes caught his and Booth could see that she was working hard to compartmentalise what she was seeing. He often forgot that she did see the victims as people. They'd had this discussion many times. But in order for her to work effectively she had to see the bones, not the faces. Otherwise she couldn't do what she did. Booth had never considered how hard that must be for her to do.

"Cause of death?"

"It is unclear at the moment. I will need the remains sent to the Jeffersonian. There is too much soft tissue for me to determine a clear cause of death."

"Right. Ok. Everything back to the Jeffersonian." Booth ordered the team members that were swarming around. He helped Brennan to her feet, although they both knew she didn't need his help, and glanced around the crime scene. Some poor kid had been killed here. He couldn't comprehend anyone doing something like this. Cases like this one always made him think of Parker. Parker was 10. He didn't want to think about this happening to his boy.

"Where is the child they are holding for us to talk to?" Good old Bones, always on the ball.

"Over here." Booth led the way as the CSI team organised the remains. He always hated watching that bit. They walked over to a doorway where an officer was trying to control an unruly minor. The kid was in cuffs and still giving the guy a run for his money.

"Bradshaw, what do we have here?" Booth asked, giving the kid the once over. To his credit, the kid glared up at Booth and didn't back down an inch.

"Beau Finch. Runaway. DHS has been looking for him for the last five months. He was found at the scene."

"You have anything to do with this, kid?" Booth asked, getting down the Beau's level. Brennan watched with interest. Booth always had a way with kids. But Beau didn't seem to be buying it. He tried to head butt Booth. Bradshaw grabbed him and threw him back against the door.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly. "He's a child." She stepped forward, but Booth was already on it.

"Don't make me pull you Bradshaw," he growled. "Now kid, you know that assaulting a federal officer is an offence right?" He kept his voice light, but it was clear that he was serious. Beau glared at him.

"I don't have to say anything without a social worker." He hissed.

"Look at his ecchymosis, Booth." Bones came forward and pointed at Beau's face. He wrinkled his brow, comically mirroring Booth.

"His what?"

"His black eye Booth. He's been hit. He doesn't need any more roughing down." She gave him a pleading look.

"It's roughing _up _Bones. Let's get this fella back to the Hoover and ask some nice, friendly questions." He placated. He knew Bones was reacting to Bradshaw's treatment of the boy. Cops always came down hard on runaways and foster kids. There was a stigma attached to them. Booth made a mental check to ensure this kid copped a fair go.

"Let's go, Beau." He said, leading the kid by the upper arm. He helped him into the back of the truck and climbed in. Bones followed and sat in silence. Booth could see her watching Beau in the rear-view mirror. The kid was slouched against the seat, gazing out the window. He didn't seem too bothered by being picked up by the cops. In fact, he had a resigned air about him, as though he was used to this. Booth didn't doubt the kid knew just what to say to get him out of this mess. He hadn't had the chance to go through the entire file yet, but what he had read indicated the kid had been in and out of trouble for his entire life. He hated to think it and he certainly wouldn't say it to Bones, but chances were this kid was their killer.

They were met at the Hoover by a social worker who immediately took Beau for a "chat". Booth sighed, watching the kid go. He'd seen too many of these cases to know it would probably not turn out well for the kid. Turning to Bones he gestured to his office.

"We better go over the file." He said. Bones nodded and followed him. They sat down and started going through the countless reports and paperwork. This kid had a history.

"He's been in the system since he was born, Booth. It says here that his parents didn't even name him. His last name is that of the orphanage he was given to." She sounded so sad for him. Booth patted her on the back for comfort. He felt sorry for the kid. What chance did he ever have?

"25 Foster homes in 14 years. That seems like a lot." He let out a low whistle. "Aggressive tendencies, anti-social behaviour, compulsive lying – Bones this kid has a history." He tried to make his words gentle.

"That does not mean anything Booth. The remains are being cleaned and we cannot make any accusations until we are sure of the cause of death. It is possible that Beau was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I guess it is possible. But Bones, this kid has been in the system his whole life. He's been in and out of cop stations for all kinds of things. He's not going to trust us."

"That isn't a completely unheard of number of foster homes, Booth. Sometimes you only stay there for a week or two. And he has been in the system since he was a baby, as you said."

"I think we are going to need Sweets on this one. I'm going to call him." Booth got up and made the call. They waited until Sweets got there before heading to the interrogation room.

"I want Sweets in there with me, Bones." Booth admitted softly. His hand was on her lower back and he felt her tense.

"But Booth, I can relate to him! I can help!" Booth cringed, knowing that she wouldn't like it, and knowing that Sweets was listening in.

"I know, Bones. But I think it might be a little close to home for you. I want you behind the glass, letting me know if you recognize anything he says, something familiar ok. But I need Sweets to assess him."

Brennan gave him a long assessing look before slowly nodding. She wasn't pleased at being kicked out.

"He won't trust you. Remember that the angrier you get, the more he's going to close off. And he will want to prove himself to you. That he isn't bad. Give him the chance to prove he is innocent." She told them, and Booth knew she was speaking from personal experience. He nodded.

"Thanks Bones." He smiled. When this case was over he was going to give her a hug and let her get all this out of her system. But right now they had a kid to question.

With Sweets at his side they went into the interrogation room. Beau was dwarfed by the table, slumped in his seat. The social worked sat ramrod straight beside him and Booth knew she was going to make things hard for them. As Booth took in the young boy he was amazed that he was 14. He looked smaller than Parker. But his face was hard. It was clear that this kid had seen things, experienced things – it was written in his steely gaze.

"Want to take a picture?" The kid snapped. Booth was taken aback. He gave him a small smile.

"Alright Beau, you're here because you were found at a crime scene. What can you tell us?" Booth started. Beau glared at him, arms crossed, classic defensive posture. He didn't speak.

"Beau, you can answer Agent Booth," the social worked prodded.

"Did you know the victim?" Sweets asked, watching the boy closely.

Still nothing.

"Help yourself out here, kid," Booth said, moving to put his hand on Beau's shoulder in what he thought was a comforting gesture.

"Don't touch me!" Beau yelled, pulling away and climbing out of his chair. He backed against the wall and raised his fists. Booth put both hands up in a classic surrender gesture.

"Whoa! Ok. Calm down." He said softly. He stayed where he was, giving Beau the chance to calm down. Sweets was clearly finding this very interesting.

"I think we should end this interview," the social worker was saying. Booth shook his head.

"Beau, just talk to us. Tell us what happened and maybe you won't be in as much trouble." He gestured to the seat. "Why don't you sit down? I promise not to touch you again." He moved back to his own chair as if to prove the point. Beau watched him warily for several minutes before slowly moving back to his seat.

"Ok, cool. See. Everyone's calm." Booth's hands were still up, knowing that the kid could snap at any moment.

"Beau, the police found you at the murder scene. They said that you were looking at the remains. Do you know who the boy was?" Sweets had his doctor tone on. If they hadn't been in an interrogation Booth would have rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I knew him." Beau offered, finally. He was staring down Booth. He clearly didn't like the agent and was posturing to him. Sweets was aware of it and made a mental note to talk to Booth about it later.

Booth, remember what Bones had said about Beau wanting to prove himself, continued.

"Do you know his name? Obviously his parents are going to be worried. You can help us by telling us a name."

"Sammy Tailor. He didn't have any parents. He was street kid. Like me." Beau's arms crossed over his chest.

"But you aren't a street kid, Beau," Sweets corrected. "You're a foster child. And your foster parents have been looking for you." Booth's eyebrows rose at that. He hadn't read that in the file.

"They'd only be saying that so they don't get into trouble." Beau growled, looking away. He was shutting off. Booth quickly jumped in.

"How'd you know Sammy?" He asked.

"I told you, he was a street kid."

"He seems a bit younger than you." Booth suggested, hoping to get Beau talking.

"He was 11. But he knew his stuff. And he was reliable."

"Reliable?" Sweets asked. They heard Brennan's voice come on over their ear pieces.

"He means places to stay. He is inferring drugs, but it is common for runaway foster children to keep track of safe places to stay."

"He knew where you could sleep." Booth stated, catching Beau's gaze. The kid nodded.

"Yeah. He always knew if the cops were going to bust a place."

"Did you kill him?" Sweets asked directly. Booth glared at the young doctor. What was he playing at? They were going to wait for the kid to slip. Obviously Sweets was taking Bones' advice and trying to let Beau prove his innocence.

"What do you think?" Beau challenged. Clearly he wasn't playing by the rules.

"I think you're acting tough," Booth smirked. "You didn't kill him. You don't have it in you."

"I can take care of myself!" Beau glowered.

"Is that what you were doing? Taking care of yourself? Was little 11 year old Sammy giving you a hard time?"

"You don't know anything!" Beau was getting riled up again. Booth felt frustrated. His techniques weren't working on this kid. He'd been in the system for too long.

"Tell us, then, Beau." Sweets again was being reasonable, offering the kid a chance. They were really playing the good cop, bad cop thing here.

"Sammy was just a kid. He didn't take care of himself. So he got killed. Simple as that. I went to find him for the low down and I found him dead. And that's when the cops got there and I had the _pleasure _of meeting you!" He gave Booth a snide look. Booth merely smiled back. "Now can I go?"

"I would like to test his hands for blood residue," Bones said. Booth nodded, although only he and Sweets had heard her.

"We have to check you for any trace evidence, Beau. Then we'll release you to DHS." He stood.

"No!" Beau climbed to his feet, his hands banging loudly on the table, startling all three adults.

"Excuse me?" Booth crossed his arms, his muscles flexing.

"I told you what you wanted to know. You have to let me go!"

"You're a minor Beau. You have to be released to a government official at DHS." Sweets was standing now too.

"I'm not going back there with her." Beau stated with determination. Booth didn't doubt that this kid was going to make this hard.

"We can't put you out on the street."

"Why not? That's where I want to go."

"You're 14. You need parents. You need someone controlling you. What are you going to do about food and shelter?"

"I get by."

Booth looked the boy over – his dirty clothes, his skinny frame. He was clearly undernourished. He was too small for a 14 year old. His muscles were stringy, his arms bruised. His eyes were hollow and his face gaunt. With his black eye he looked miserable and hungry.

"No can do kid." He stated with finality.

"What if I gave you a name?" Beau asked desperately.

"Who's name?" Sweets asked.

"A guy who could have done this to Sammy."

"What's the name?" Booth waited patiently. This was obviously a stall tactic.

"No way. Not until you guarantee me you'll let me go."

"I can't do that Beau. We've already covered this."

"I'm not going back to the Hall."

"Ok, well I'm sure DHS can organise a home for you."

"Beau will be sent back to his previous foster home as they are the ones who reported him missing." The social worker finally spoke up. Booth nodded. That made sense.

"I won't go. Keep me here. Lock me up. I killed Sammy! I did it. I hit him over the head with a hammer and he fell down. There was a lot of blood." Beau's eyes welled up with tears.

"That's a pretty serious confession Beau. Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes! I did it! So lock me up! I'm dangerous."

"Why did you kill Sammy, Beau?" Sweets asked. He didn't seem at all surprised by Beau's confession.

"Uh…he owed me money. And he cheated me on a place to sleep. So I taught him a lesson."

"You didn't kill Sammy, Beau." Sweets said. Again, Booth glared at him. It would be nice if someone included him in this conversation. How did Sweets know the kid didn't do it? Ok, the confession was a classic stall tactic, and it was pathetic to say the least, but they still hadn't cleared the kid.

"Yes I did!"

"I think you saw what happened to Sammy. I think you know who did it."

"I think you think you know too much," came Beau's smart arsed reply.

"Why don't you want to go back to your foster home?"

"Because I don't."

Booth rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

"Booth, I have organized for him to stay with me. And I am ready to test his hands for particulates." Bones' voice over the ear piece. Both Booth and Sweets' faces expressed their shock. Beau thought they were reacting to him and laughed. Booth turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sweets to finish up with the kid.

"Bones!" Booth flung open the door and stormed into the room, surprising his partner.

"Booth, there is really no need to yell. I'm right here and I am not deaf."

"_What _are you thinking?" He growled.

"Excuse me?"

"You are taking that kid home with you? How did you even organize it that fast?"

"Booth, calm down. I am a registered foster carer. It is clear that Beau does not wish to return to his foster home. I understand what he means. I think that he has been abused."

"Bones, I get that you were a foster kid and you get where he's coming from, but you might be over relating to this case a bit."

"Just because I understand him does not mean I am over relating." Brennan's hands went to her hips indignantly.

"You saw this kid's rap sheet Bones. I don't think it would be safe."

"Booth, it has been organized. I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of it."

"I don't want you getting hurt." Booth reached out to touch her arm. His eyes spoke volumes and Brennan struggled not to step back. This was one of those moments again. But she was determined.

"I was not much older than him when I went into the system Booth. I was scared and alone and couldn't trust anybody. Things…happened. There were homes that I refused to go back to. No foster kid says no without a reason. He needs somewhere safe to stay and I have ample space."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Bones?" Booth sighed, knowing that he was not going to be able to convince her otherwise. But he also knew that he was going to be staying at her place late tonight.

"Yes. I need to go in and check him for particulates. That should also clear him of the murder. The victim struggled, so there should be defensive wounds on Beau also. He will need to be taken to the Jeffersonian."

"Alright. We'll deal with the rest later. But Bones let me help you, alright?"

"Of course, Booth."

Booth nodded, not really satisfied but knowing that at least he would be there to help her. He went back in and fetched the boy, and they headed to the Jeffersonian.

It was going to be a very long day.

B&B

"Who's the little stud muffin down on the platform?" Angela asked as she entered Brennan's office. Her friend was at her desk going over Beau's files.

"His name is Beau Finch. He is a runaway foster child linked with the case we are currently investigating." She said without looking up. Angela smirked. She'd run into Booth on the way up the stairs and FB-hunkalicious was _not _in a happy mood.

"And what is he doing here?" Angela pressed, leaning against Brennan's desk.

"He needs to be inspected for particulates relating to the case. And I would like Cam to give him a full medical examination. A requirement of the state is that he is in full health before I take him home."

"Take him home? Back to his foster parents?"

"No, he is coming to stay with me."

"Brennan…" Angela drew in a deep breath, wondering what was going through her friend's head.

"Yes, I am aware of what it entails to look after a minor, Angela. Don't start. I've already had Booth harassing me about it."

"Ok, ok! So long as you are happy with that. Is he going to stay in the spare room?"

"Yes. I've already sent my assistant out to buy him some clothes and things. She has a better idea of what teenagers are into."

"It's really nice of you to take him in, Bren." Angela admitted to her friend. She knew better than anyone how Brennan felt about foster kids. And it was incredibly selfless of her to take one in when she lived such a busy life.

"He needs somewhere safe to stay. At least for the time being." Brennan agreed. She wouldn't admit it but she felt nervous. She had acted rashly, not really considering the outcomes. But she had known in that moment watching Beau that she was not going to let him be sent back to a foster home where he clearly didn't want to go.

"Well let me know if you need any help. I've dealt with my share of teenagers. And I was a particularly wilful one, so I know a few tricks for dealing with them." She gave Brennan a grin.

"Thanks Angela."

"Dr Brennan?" Cam stuck her head in the door.

"Yes, Dr Saroyan?"

"We're all ready down here."

"Excellent. I will be down now."

"Remember, Bren. Don't let him think he can walk all over you. Be nice, but firm. Kids need boundaries." Angela gave her friend a supportive smile. Brennan merely nodded and followed Cam down to the platform.

Beau was sitting on a steel surgical table wearing a white paper gown and his boxer shorts. He looked unsure, but was trying to hide it. Brennan felt pity for him. He was trying so hard to act tough. Booth was leaning against the railing, keeping an eye on the boy. He was still not happy about Bones' decision to keep the kid. He was worried that something would happen to her. But he had to respect her decision and help her where he could. This was sure killing his plans for the evening.

"What are you going to do to me?" Beau asked warily. He was eyeing the instruments with fear.

"We are going to wipe your hands down with a solution to check for traces of blood." Cam said slowly. Working on the police force, even as a coroner, she'd seen enough tough teens to know to tread lightly.

"Are you going to touch me?" Beau asked, still clearly nervous.

"She won't hurt you, Beau. And I will be right here."

"You're the bone lady." Beau recognized her from the crime scene.

"Yes. I am a forensic anthropologist. I study the bones of people and determine what the cause of death was."

"I mean _he_ –" he gestured with his head at Booth. "Calls you Bones."

"Yes. It is a moniker Booth enjoys calling me. My name is Dr Temperance Brennan. This is Dr Saroyan. Are you ready?"

"I guess. Will it hurt?"

"No. Give me your hands." Brennan took Beau's hands in hers. This was something that Cam would normally do but Brennan wanted the boy to trust her. She felt a connection to him and felt protective, as though letting Cam touch him would hurt him in some way.

She took the solution wipes from Cam and quickly ran them over Beau's hands. Then they turned on the ultraviolet light and examined him. There were significant contusions to his hands, clearly defensive wounds but they were older than the estimated time of the murder. There were no traces of blood.

"He didn't have anything to do with the murder, Booth." Brennan said with relief. Booth nodded. He knew they would want privacy for the next part of the examination.

"I'll call it in." He left to make the call and add this to the information Beau had given them. They hadn't managed to get another name from him, but Booth hoped the kid would spill after a couple of days with Bones.

"Beau, as a requirement of the state you need to have a physical examination to state you are in clean health. This is necessary for you to be moved into a new foster home."

"I'm not going to another foster home!" Beau moved to get off the gurney.

"Would you be willing to stay with me?" Bones asked. She hadn't been able to decide how to inform Beau that she was technically his legal guardian as of that afternoon. So she thought asking him how he felt about it would be a good start.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't need parents. I can take care of myself." He gave her an indignant look, causing Cam to chuckle. This kid was more stubborn than Dr Brennan.

"I would argue that your statement is incorrect. Otherwise you wouldn't have been brought in by the police."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you have very few choices at this juncture. You can choose to come with me. I am a registered foster carer and I have my own home, a room for you, and I can provide you with more than adequate education and care. Or you can go back to DHS where they can attempt to find you an emergency placement tonight. The chances of a family being willing to take in a 14 year old with a record like yours, and who is currently part of a police investigation is unlikely. You will probably be sent to the Hall, where you will share a room with 11 other teenagers who will beat you and take everything you own." Brennan's gaze held Beau's and unshed tears glittered in both their eyes.

"Dr Brennan," Cam started, thinking Bones was scaring the boy unnecessarily.

"How do you know that?" Beau asked, still watching Brennan.

"I was in the system. I know what happens."

Beau looked at Brennan in a new light then. He didn't trust many people, especially adults. He hated that they thought they knew what was best for him when most of them had never been through what he'd been through. But this bone lady seemed different. She was weird. But she seemed nice. Could he stay at her place? It would be nice to have a shower and a good meal. He could always ditch if it was a drag.

"I guess you can do the exam." He shrugged, again feigning nonchalance. He knew what they were going to find.

"Thank you, Beau." Brennan said sincerely. Beau offered her a tiny, sad smile.

Brennan and Cam set about examining Beau. They started with his hair, his ears, eyes, throat and face. They recorded the several chipped teeth, the healed break in his nose, the black eye, the partial deafness in the right ear. Neither commented on his injuries, keeping it strictly professional. Beau was rigid on the table, feeling isolated and uncomfortable. He remembered receiving each and every injury and he felt shame wash through him as it was recorded into the file.

Angela had been watching and saw the young boy's turmoil. Her heart ached for him. When Cam asked him to remove the robe she saw Beau flinch but comply. His body was exposed to them and he stood there in a pair of filthy white boxer shorts. Fat tears welled in Beau's eyes as Brennan and Cam catalogued the healed fractured ribs, the curvature to his spine, the stunted growth, and the scars. Not able to take it any longer, Angela moved across the platform and took Beau's hand in hers. He looked up at her in surprise, embarrassed. He quickly wiped away his tears.

"It's alright sweetie," Angela told him, her own eyes glassy. She squeezed his hand and offered him support. Beau didn't know what to do. He'd never had anyone touch him gently before, never had anyone care. He could tell that Dr Brennan and Dr Saroyan were being as gentle as they could. It almost brought him to tears again but he pushed them back. He was a man. He wasn't allowed to cry.

Booth came back onto the platform as Beau was putting back on his worn out t-shirt. Booth caught a glimpse of the scars and bruises on the boy's body before it was covered by the dirty material. It gave him pause for a moment. Someone had hurt this kid, and hurt him badly. Booth's jaw clenched. If there was one thing he hated it was someone who hurt kids.

"How'd it go?" he asked lightly, walking up to the group. Beau's posture immediately stiffened and he glared up at the taller man. Booth noticed, but ignored it. He didn't want to antagonize the kid any further.

"We ready to go yet?" He asked. He glanced from Bones to Beau, including them both in his statement.

"Why are you coming?" Beau asked. He was frowning and glaring at the agent. Again Booth ignored it.

"Shortly. We need to discuss some things first. Angela, would you get Beau something to eat?" Brennan asked her friend.

"Sure thing sweetie. Let's go tough guy. I think the cafeteria has a burger with your name on it." She gave Beau a winning smile and headed off the platform expecting him to follow. Beau looked from her to Booth to Brennan. Should he go? He was pretty hungry. Starving in fact. But he didn't want to leave Dr Brennan.

"Do I have to go?" He asked Bones, ignoring everyone else there. Angela stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching. Brennan had found herself a little puppy dog. Angela smiled, thinking it was cute. Two foster kids finding solace in one another.

"We are going to discuss your injuries and the case. You are not required to leave but I have been told that it is not socially acceptable to speak of one's trauma while they are present. I also think it is advisable that you eat as you are very clearly malnourished and underweight. You are obviously aware that you are not the average size for a 14 year old male, as has been displayed in your aggressive behaviour towards agent Booth." She gave Beau an assessing look, causing the boy to stare back and give her the same look. He wasn't quite sure what to think of her yet.

"You know what my injuries are from?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. I have some of the same ones on my medical records."

"Even the…" He trailed off. There were too many people to talk about _that. _He nodded. He would go with Angela. He allowed the artist to lead him through the extensive lab until they reached the cafeteria.

On the platform Booth looked at Bones and Cam expectantly.

"So? What do you think?"

"He's been sexually abused." Bones jumped right in. Booth stared at her agape.

"Cam?" He glanced at her.

"Oh I fully concur with Dr Brennan on this one. That kid has been beaten, broken and raped. I would even add starvation to that list. And from a young age. There are clear indicators that he has been forced to regurgitate meals on a regular basis."

"Someone made him throw up?"

"Yes. It is a common power play technique. Food is a very powerful weapon and a high percentage of child abuse cases show signs of food deprivation." Bones added.

"Jesus. That poor kid." He let out a sigh of anger. No wonder the kid had trouble trusting adults, and especially men. "Will he be alright?"

"His wounds are more or less healed. He hasn't received medical attention for many of them and so there is ongoing damage. But whether he will recover emotionally is another thing. To be frank, I wouldn't blame that kid if he never trusted another grown up again. All he's known is torture."

"He will learn to trust again. He just has to be shown that it is safe to do so." Came Bones' voice, soft and unsure. She caught and held Booth's gaze and he knew she was talking about him helping her to trust again. He smiled gently. He felt proud knowing that she trusted him, that he had been able to help her and change her life.

"Sweets wants to talk to him again. Not for a few days. He said to let him settle at your place first. And I spoke to DHS to make sure there were no technicalities with him being a part of the case. They said it was fine for him to stay with you on a part time placement. But they will assess the situation in a couple of weeks."

Brennan nodded. She was aware of these factors but was grateful that Booth had rung to clarify.

"I am going to collect some things from my office and then I think we should go back to my place so that Beau can get settled."

"Alright Dr Brennan. I will continue to do the preliminary examination of the victim. There is a lot of dermis remaining and I want to get some samples to Hodgins."

"Thank you Dr Saroyan. Have Mr. Bray take comprehensive x-rays and have them sent to my laptop. I would like to go over them tonight."

"Will do Dr Brennan. Good luck."

Brennan and Booth ascended the stairs to her office and Booth leant against the couch as she gathered her things. When she turned she caught him looking pensive.

"Is everything alright Booth?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad."

"You should." She said bluntly.

"What?" Booth was surprised by her response.

"I didn't like the way you questioned Beau, Booth. You treated him like a criminal. You were harsh with him. He is a child and does not deserve to be intimidated. Especially when that is all he has received his entire life."

"Bones, I wasn't trying to be mean. It's my job. I had to question him."

"I don't want to argue about it, Booth. But don't be surprised if Beau doesn't trust you. He will see you as a police officer. Or as someone who is going to try to take him back to his previous foster home."

"I'm sorry Bones." He said sincerely. He'd known that he'd crossed a line.

"You are forgiven." They locked eyes. Booth gave a little half smile.

"I had all these plans this morning." He chuckled.

"What plans?" Brennan leant back against the couch beside him.

"I was going to make you have Thai with me. And get you to go to a movie or something. Maybe have a few beers."

"Like we do after every case?" Brennan was perplexed. Apart from the movie, that was pretty much what they did all the time.

"More like a date, Bones."

"You wanted to take me on a date?" Her mind was going fast, her heart beating. She hadn't expected him to say that. But then again, perhaps she should have. They had been getting closer again lately.

Booth swallowed nervously. He hadn't meant to tell her that. How was she going to react?

"Yeah. I _want _to take you on a date." He gave her a small smile. And he waited. And waited. She was churning his words over. With every passing second Booth got tenser. Any minute now she was going to hit him and tell him to leave.

"I believe I find that acceptable." She finally said a smile on her lips. Booth felt his smile growing.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I think that I feel more comfortable with your feelings for me now. I am not as intimidated by them as I once was. And I feel for you, too, Booth. I find that a date would be acceptable."

Booth grinned, letting out a happy laugh as he caught her hand in his.

"However," Booth paused, waiting for her to continue.

"However?" He asked. Here came the caveat.

"I think we should wait until Beau has settled a little bit. I don't want him to have too much to deal with and he has already made it apparent that he doesn't like you." Brennan chuckled at that, just a little.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. And I guess I should make it up to the kid." Booth agreed.

He caught Bones' eye and couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face. Bones wanted to date him. It was too good to be true. He leant forward, ever so slightly, and felt her do the same.

"That Dr chick told me that you wanted to go once I was finished lunch." They pulled apart, their heads snapping towards the office door. Beau was standing there, watching them intently. He looked daggers at Booth before looking expectantly at Bones. He then glanced around the office. "Wow. Cool skulls." He pointed at the two skulls on the shelf behind Bones' desk.

"Yes, they are very cool. They belong to thousand year old Mayan warriors. I was given them as a gift when I was working a dig in Guatemala." Brennan stood and headed over to Beau. Booth watched. He'd never seen Bones interact so…_normally_…with a kid before. Except maybe Parker. He smiled. She'd missed her calling.

"Cool." Beau said again and then looked at her expectantly. "Do you live far away?"

"No. It is about a half an hour drive. Booth will take us."

"Does he have to?" Beau cast a distrustful look at Booth.

"You don't have to worry about me buddy. We're cool." Booth promised. He kept his posture neutral and non-threatening. It seemed to work a little. Beau nodded. At least he didn't punch him.

"Are you ready to leave? Do you need to collect your things?" Brennan asked Beau.

"I don't have anything." The kid said simply, looking at the pictures on Brennan's desk. Booth felt even worse, hearing that, but Brennan seemed to simply accept it. She knew what it was like to leave a place with absolutely nothing. And even worse was going to a new place with nothing. Starting all over again. Only to leave it all behind once more.

Booth led the way to his car and braced himself for what he believed would be a long evening.

B&B

"This is your room. Obviously we can decorate it to your tastes. There are clothes in the drawers over there. I had my assistant pick you up some today. Again, these can be changed if you do not like them. There are towels here and you are welcome to use the bathroom down the hall. Help yourself to food in the fridge." Bones stood in the doorway of her spare bedroom as Beau looked around. Booth lingered over her shoulder, curious to see the kid's reactions. Beau touched the dark bedspread, eyeing it appreciatively. He ran his fingers over the soft towels and decided he couldn't wait to have a shower just so that he could dry himself with those. Moving to the drawers he opened them and took in the array of t-shirts and pants. The top drawer contained socks and underwear and Beau couldn't help the sob that choked in his throat.

"If they aren't alright, Beau, we can change them." Brennan said anxiously. She and Booth had both heard his sob.

"They're fine!" Beau insisted. "I just never had new underwear before." He admitted. The shame of it made his cheeks burn but he kept his face turned from them.

Amazingly, Brennan knew better than to say anything. Booth realized that she really related to this kid. Bones had been through something similar to what this boy had been through. It made Booth love her all the more, but it made him hurt that she had been through so many awful things. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Did you say I can have anything I like to eat?" Beau asked, suddenly eager, and he turned to face them.

"Yes. There will always be food here for you. But you must only eat in the kitchen. Don't hide food in here, or in your things. I don't want vermin. And be sure that you are sensible in your eating. Don't make yourself sick." Brennan's warning seemed fair enough to Beau as he nodded a sincere look on his face. Booth would almost describe his expression as relieved. Remembering what Bones and Cam had said about Beau being forced to vomit, Booth realized that this kid was probably not used to having easy access to food. He wondered how many times Bones was going to catch him getting midnight snacks.

"Can I have a shower now?" He asked.

"Of course. We are going to order some Thai food. Is there anything you particularly like?"

"I don't know. I've never had Thai before." Beau shrugged.

"Try the Khao phat kung! It's great." Booth suggested. Beau looked to him, thinking about it.

"I'll eat anything. I'm not bothered."

"Alright. Well we will be in the living room if you need us. We'll let you know when the food gets here." Brennan backed out of the room, Booth in tow, and they went to the living room, settling on the couches. Brennan placed the order, getting extra _everything _and then she and Booth relaxed, sharing friendly conversation. She felt peaceful. Things seemed to be going well so far. Beau was taking things in his stride, Booth was here helping her out and she felt confident that she could handle this. It was a good feeling. When Booth put his arm around her she allowed herself to relax into him. Their conversation continued as if nothing had happened.

"Are you two dating, then?" Beau asked, watching them from his spot near the kitchen counter. Bones sat up quickly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Not at the moment," Booth was the one to reply. Brennan looked at him, grateful that he hadn't pulled their usual "we're partners" line, but also grateful he didn't dismiss their relationships completely.

"Do you stay here?" Beau asked Booth. He was sizing the older man up again. Booth let him do it. He stayed leaning back on the couch, comfortable and relaxed.

"No."

"But you and Dr B hang out." It was statement. Brennan realized pretty quickly that Beau was trying to figure out his place in this equation. There was no point in lying to the boy.

"Booth and I are partners. We spend most days together and we often come back here after closing a case. Booth is also my friend and we have recently decided to start seeing each other romantically. Does this bother you?" Brennan laid it all out on the table. Booth wasn't too sure how comfortable he was with Bones just asking the kid for his opinion. He knew Parker loved Bones, but he wouldn't let him talk him out of a relationship with her if he didn't. He was a kid. Those kinds of decisions were too big for kids.

"I think you could do better." Beau said. Booth raised an eyebrow at that, impressed at his nerve.

"You are entitled to your opinion." Brennan conceded. "However, you and Booth didn't meet under the best circumstances, and I think that given a chance you would get along quite well."

"Maybe," Beau finally said. The doorbell rang at that moment and Brennan went to collect and pay for their dinner. Beau sat on the sofa across from Booth, the two guys facing off.

"Does she mean it?" Beau asked warily. Booth raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he meant.

"You mean about me?"

"Yeah."

"Bones doesn't lie." He admitted.

"You aren't going to try to send me back?" Beau's eyes were on his socked feet.

"Beau, I promise you I will never send you back to those people. Ok? And if you'll let me I'd like to press charges on whoever did this to you." He said sincerely, holding the boy's gaze.

"I don't want to press charges. I just want to forget it happened. I'm sick of running."

"Ok. But if you want to, let me know. I want to stop these people doing the same to any more kids." Booth kicked his shoes off and propped his feet on the coffee table, leaning back further into the couch.

"Is Dr B for real?"

"Yeah. She seems weird but she means well. You get used to it."

"Huh? No that's cool. I get that. But is she really going to let me stay here? No strings attached. I mean, she wants me to hang with you. Am I supposed to let you have sex with me? Is that the catch?" Beau was being matter of fact. Booth choked on his beer, spitting it across the table.

"What?" He spluttered.

"Just… don't hit me. The rest is ok, but it's when they hit me…" Beau said softly. He wouldn't look Booth in the face.

"Beau, I am _not _going to have sex with you!" He tried to keep his voice calm but he was having difficulty processing the situation.

"You're not?"

"No! I would never, _ever_ do that! Ever! I would never touch a child." He stated vehemently. Beau looked as if he didn't believe him.

"Angela said you had a son."

"Yeah I do."

"You don't…?"

"Stop there Beau!" Booth cut him off. "I would never, and will _never _touch my son. That is wrong. Whoever did that to you deserves to be punished. It's not something that happens. It should _never _happen. I promise you it's never going to happen again!" Booth tried to catch Beau's gaze but the boy merely shrugged and sat back in his chair. He didn't seem to believe it. What had been done to this kid to make him think that being molested was normal? And how the hell were he and Bones going to teach him that it wasn't?

"Dinner is here!" Bones called, breaking the awkward silence. Beau scuttled to his feet and ran to the kitchen. By the time Booth got there the boy had a loaded plate.

"You can sit on the couch and choose something to watch," Brennan told Beau. The boy nodded eagerly and went back to the couch. Booth couldn't help thinking that he acted much younger than a teenager. Obviously it had something to do with his rough upbringing, but it was hard to understand just the same.

"He thought you were going to make him have sex with me." Booth whispered to Bones when he heard the TV turn on.

"Yes, I suppose that he has had foster parents that have sexually abused him. It would explain why he is untrusting of men." She was calm when she said it. Booth frowned.

"_Bones!" _He hissed. "He thought I was going to have sex with him. This could turn into a problem. I can't be alone with him, not until he is assessed by Sweets."

"Ok, Booth. I will make sure to stay in the room. I'm sorry I left you." She looked worried.

"It's going to work out, Bones." He offered, trying to be supportive. He didn't know how well he believed that statement, but he had to give her some comfort.

Much later Beau had excused himself to go to bed. He was clearly exhausted but hadn't been sure what to do. When Bones had suggested he go to bed the boy had eagerly agreed. The evening hadn't been a disaster. At one point Brennan had noticed Beau mimicking Booth, the two of them sitting with their feet propped on the coffee table watching the TV. Booth had noticed too, and had merely quirked a smile. The boy was obviously trying to learn from the only male around.

"You going to be alright Bones?" Booth asked, leaning against the door frame as she said goodbye to him. He wasn't eager to leave. He'd enjoyed himself, enjoyed spending time with her, and he was getting to like the kid. Beau wasn't a big talker, but when he did say something he had a cutting sense of humour.

"Yes. He seems to be adjusting. Obviously there is a lot of work to be done, but I think things will be fine. Thank you for spending the evening." She was looking up at him now. Booth couldn't resist. Ever so slowly he moved forward, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. When their lips touched they both gasped and Booth took the moment to slip his tongue inside. The taste of her caused him to groan and he kissed her sweetly. Bones melted against him and allowed him to tilt her head back for better access. They stayed that way, entwined, for several minutes before pulling apart.

"Thank you," Booth whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. Brennan smiled.

"You're welcome."

B&B

That first night passed relatively without incident. After Booth left Brennan tidied up; a small smile still caressing her lips at the memory of Booth's kisses. She finished with the dishes and retired to her room. Late in the night she heard the quiet footsteps of Beau as he moved around the apartment. When the fridge door opened and closed she smirked, knowing what he was doing. She was, however, surprised when one of the breakfast bar stools dragged against the floor. She had expected for Beau to smuggle the food to his bedroom. She was impressed. It wasn't until she heard him return to his room that she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

It wasn't until the next morning that Brennan faced her first trial of caring for a teenager. She was an early riser by nature, and dedicated to her job. Foregoing her morning run for fear of Beau waking to find her gone, Brennan set about preparing a nutritious breakfast. A glance at the clock informed her that it was just after 7am and there was no sign of Beau stirring. Frowning she knocked sharply at his door.

"Beau? It is after 7 and you will need to get out of bed."

There was a muffled grunt and then nothing. Brennan sighed and knocked again, unwilling to be deterred.

"Beau. You need to get up. Breakfast is ready."

"Mmmph!"

Sighing again she twisted the knob and entered Beau's room. The boy was sprawled on his stomach, his head covered by the pillow. Brennan's initial reaction was surprise that Beau was comfortable enough to spread out and relax. For months after she moved to a new foster home she would sleep hunched in a ball, uncertain and scared of something happening. She noted that Beau's arms covered his head and wondered if it was an unconscious gesture. It was something she could think about at a later time. For the time being she needed to get Beau up and get them both to the lab.

"Wake up Beau." She said firmly. She was careful not to yell, but firm enough to ensure Beau knew she was serious.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"I am afraid that you need to get up now. Otherwise you will not have sufficient time to eat your breakfast and get yourself cleaned and dressed for the day."

"Mmmm." Again there was very little coherence there. Brennan wondered if he was even processing her words. Beau reminded her of Booth the few times she had seen him in the morning. Whenever they had stayed overnight somewhere for a case Booth had been a complete Neanderthal in the mornings. It was impossible to get him to wake up until he was well and ready. Brennan, however, was not willing to wait until Beau decided to wake up.

Grabbing the blankets she pulled them back abruptly, causing Beau to curl up instinctively. His hands spread to cover his face and Brennan realised that she had frightened him. Beau glanced up at her fearfully. Quickly sitting on the bed, Brennan gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Beau, it is ok. I will not hit you. I merely wanted you to wake up. I am expected at the Jeffersonian and I am unable to leave you here alone."

Beau took in her expression before slowly lowering his arms.

"I'm sorry. It's a reaction."

"I know." Brennan's simple reply seemed to appease him and he nodded. After a few moments his eyes met hers and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Did you say breakfast?"

"Yes. I have made oatmeal waffles. And there is fruit. I am not accustomed to feeding a child so I do not have the same sugary cereals that Booth does. Although, as I tell him quite often, I see no nutritional value in them. A breakfast of grains and fruits is far more appropriate."

Beau gave her a perplexed look.

"Waffles are fine. Uh…can you…" he gestured to the door, indicating that Brennan should leave.

"Yes. Of course." She said, standing up. "You should get dressed. As I informed you last night there are clothes in drawers there and shoes in the closet. I hope they are to your liking and are the correct size. If they are not we can get you some that are more your style."

"Uh. That's great." Beau still hadn't moved. "I reckon I can figure it out." He gave her a pleading look, wanting her to leave. Brennan frowned, wondering why he was not getting up. Finally realisation dawned on her.

"Oh. You are embarrassed by your nocturnal penile tumescence." She said factually. "It is completely normal and nothing to be embarrassed about. You are probably just entering puberty, given your age and your diminutive size. I suppose that you have not been properly informed of the changes that will be occurring in your body. However, I have excellent knowledge of human anatomy and would be more than happy to answer any questions you might have." She looked at Beau expectantly.

"I don't really know most of what you just said, but, uh, I just want to get changed."

"That is acceptable. I want you know that you can talk to me Beau. Of course, I expect it to take some time before you fully trust me."

Beau didn't speak, wondering if she was going to leave. He didn't want to be rude but he was keen on getting out of bed, retrieving his bladder and getting dressed. Finally, with a nod, Brennan left the room. Beau quickly riffled through the drawer for jeans and a shirt and dressed quickly. He felt embarrassed about Brennan's talk. He knew about that stuff but didn't want to talk with her about it. He also didn't know her anywhere near enough for that sort of thing. He was eager for breakfast. Quickly leaving the bedroom and moving to the bathroom he rushed through brushing his teeth and washing his face. Once back in the kitchen his eyes widened at the sight of the breakfast Brennan had prepared.

"Wow. This is all for me?" He asked, surprised.

"I was unsure of what you would like, or how much you would eat. And you are quite malnourished. You need food to help you grow and develop properly. This is a nutritious meal and breakfast is an important meal."

"Cool. Thanks." Beau slid onto a stool and started eating heartily. Brennan watched him over her own bowl of cereal and decided to say something about the night before.

"I'm glad that you ate in the kitchen last night and didn't take food into your room, as I asked." There was no accusation in her tone and she was smiling as she said it. Beau eyed her carefully, unsure of whether he was in trouble or not. He hadn't been hungry when he'd taken the food, not really. He had been testing her word actually. He found it hard to believe that there would not be a lock on the fridge, or that she would let him wander around her apartment unsupervised. But he'd found all cupboards and the fridge unlocked and no locks on bedroom doors. Even the TV remote was still sitting on the coffee table and he knew he could have watched it without trouble. He felt that he could get used to this, but didn't want to take it for granted just yet. Not knowing what to say he shrugged and changed the topic.

"What's happening today?"

"You will accompany me to the Jeffersonian. Unfortunately I cannot leave you here alone. I believe that Dr Sweets wants to talk to you, to discuss your feelings about staying with me. You will be welcome to spend the time in the staff lounge or in my office. There are computers that you could use and plenty of reading material."

"Cool." He finished off his breakfast. Brennan was not sure if he intended to follow up his succinct response with something more intelligent but nothing came.

"Right. Well we need to be leaving. Bring a coat as it can be cold in the afternoons." She picked up her own coat and led the way to her car.

B&B

"Bones!" Booth swung into her office waving a file. "We have a lead on the Tailor file." He stopped short seeing Beau at Brennan's desk. He was doing something on the computer. "Hey Beau." He said. Beau gave him a long look, thinking about how he should respond.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Dr Brennan?"

"I'm here, Booth." A voice behind him spoke. Booth swirled and found Bones on her couch.

"Hey. Cool. We need to go pick up a suspect."

"Booth, I can't leave. Beau has an appointment with Sweets in half an hour and I am still going over the victim's remains."

"I don't need a baby sitter." Beau said indignantly. Booth gave the boy a look and tried to hide his chuckle.

"I'm aware of that, Beau. However, this is a large building with many things that can be harmful to a child."

Beau opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't a child when Booth playfully nudged Bones with his fist.

"He's not a kid, Bones. I'd say Beau's more than capable of hanging out here until Sweets swings by to pick him up. Right buddy?" He looked at Beau, who nodded emphatically. Bones gave Booth a frustrated look.

"I am supposed to drop him off at the FBI building."

"No problem, Bones. We can drop him off on our way. I'll even let you ride shotgun, Beau." He smiled at the kid. He sure hoped he was earning brownie points because Bones was going to throttle him.

Beau shrugged nonchalantly, acting cool. "Whatever."

"Right. There you go, Bones. All sorted. Grab your coat and lets go. Beau, you know what to do." He gave the kid a nod and let the boy lead the way down to the car park to where his truck was parked.

They dropped him off at the Hoover, after a much heated conversation in the car. Beau had asked who Sweets was and upon finding out he was a psychologist had proclaimed that he "didn't do shrinks". Brennan had immediately chipped in with her opinions on Psychology as a soft science and that had led to Beau digging in his heels about going. Booth had managed to convince the boy that he wasn't about to be committed or arrested or anything and had gotten him into Sweets' office with a quick "good luck" to the young man.

"I think you've found a kindred spirit Bones." He chuckled as he climbed back into the car. He was enjoying watching Bones be all motherly to the boy. It was something he rarely saw. Only the few times she interacted with Parker really gave him the chance to see her with kids. He loved it.

"I don't know what that means." She replied on cue.

"It means that you and Beau have a lot in common. And he likes you. That's a good thing." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Last night went ok?"

"Yes. Everything was fine. Although, getting him up this morning was a trial. I will have to purchase him an alarm clock I think."

"That's teenage boys, Bones."

"I think that it is males in general Booth. He was actually quite embarrassed by his erection when I came into his room. I informed him it was perfectly natural for a boy of his age to wake up aroused. He was not forthcoming in the discussion, actually."

"Bones!" Booth cried, covering his eyes with his hands in amazement.

"What?"

"You don't talk to a teenage boy about stuff like that! Geez! The poor kid is probably traumatised now!"

"Well he seemed confused as to what was happening, and I don't suppose anyone has sat down and talked to him about these changes before. It is negligent not to inform him."

"Yeah, but you can't just plow in there. And besides, you're a girl!" This alone seemed to make Booth shudder.

"I don't know what that has to do with it."

"It means you don't get _erections! _Ok? You can't just talk to a guy about that sort of stuff. If, and I mean _if, _he was comfortable talking about it with you _he'd _ask. Ok? Promise you won't do that again."

"Alright, Booth. Although I don't feel as though I did anything wrong. I accept your explanation. I feel there is a lot I have to learn about being a mother."

"You'll get there Bones. You're already doing a good thing by this kid by caring about him. You just have to be more tactful about sensitive topics."

"Would you talk to him?"

"Huh?"

"If he was comfortable, would you discuss those things with Beau?"

"Bones, I'm only just getting the kid to trust me. I don't think he'd be keen."

"But if he were willing?"

"Bones, you know I would. If he had questions, I'd answer them, just the same as I would for Parker." He looked into her eyes.

"Thank you Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones."

They were quiet as they drove, until finally pulling into the drive way of a rundown house. Getting out of the car Bones followed Booth up to the door. He knocked and they waited. Finally a small, dirty man with unkempt hair opened it.

"What?"

"Mark Davies?" Booth asked.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Special Agent Booth with the FBI," he flashed his badge. "And this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan. We are here to ask you some questions about Sammie Tailor."

"What did someone kidnap the little bastard?"

"Actually we are investigating his murder." Bones said sharply. She didn't like this man. He was unclean and unfriendly and completely unconcerned with the death of this child.

"Murdered? I'm not surprised. That kid was nothing but trouble."

"You don't seem at all concerned with the death of a minor Mr Davies." Booth observed.

"Like I said, the kid was no good. Always in trouble. Didn't learn nothing at school. Wouldn't do as he was told."

"DHS has you and your wife registered as his last carers before he was reported missing. Obviously we want to know why he ended up on the streets."

"When my wife died I didn't want him no more. I told that social worker lady to take him. I told her he was the reason my wife was dead. Little shit. Always running away and stressing her out. But by the time that stupid cow did all the paperwork to take the brat away he'd gone and run off. Not that I cared. As far as I'm concerned, he got what he had coming to him."

"How long ago did your wife die Mr Davies?"

"Five years ago."

"So Sammie was on the street from the age of 7? And you weren't concerned for his wellbeing? How could you be so uncaring? He was a child. I find it hard to believe that a child could be as hard to handle as you describe him without proper reason."

"Bones!" Booth hissed.

"What are you implying? That we mistreated the kid? Hardly. He never had it so good as when he was here."

"Did you ever hear from Sammie after he left here? Did you have contact with him? Know where he was staying or who he hung around with?"

"No. Didn't say a single word to him in five years. And I'm glad. Like I said. That kid got what was coming to him. It just took longer than I expected."

"Ok. Thankyou Mr Davies. If you have any further information, please contact me." Booth handed him his card.

"Aint nothing else to tell. If you find whoever did him in, tell him thanks from me. Did the world a favour." And with that Mark Davies shut the door on them. Booth shook his head in disgust before sparing a glance at Bones. She looked livid but made it to the car before the rage burst out.

"I cann_ot _believe that man. How can he call himself a foster parent when he has a complete and utter disregard for the child he was supposed to be caring for? I am surprised that Sammie lasted as long as he had before leaving. That man is a disgrace!" Her cheeks were flushed with anger and she looked beautiful. But Booth could also feel her pain. And he noticed that she referred to Sammie by his name instead of as "the victim".

"Bones, I know. And I agree with you. But you gotta step back from this a bit. You are getting too involved."

"Too involved? A child has been murdered and that man does not care. Are you saying that we shouldn't care?"

"No. And you know I'm not. But as you so often tell me, we have to stay objective. Otherwise our judgement is going to get clouded."

"You are correct, of course. I am sorry for my outburst. I suppose that because of my own background as a foster child, and now looking after Beau I feel a connection to the victim. I will work harder to keep my emotions under control."

Booth gave her a long look, sighing and wishing he could hug her. He hated watching her when she was upset because it made his heart hurt for her.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked out of the blue.

"I am not sure yet. I would normally work late, because we have a case, but now that I am caring for Beau I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Parker has a game for little league tonight. It's been a while since he's seen you and he's been bugging me about it."

"Tell him I said hello. I miss him also."

"Why don't you tell him yourself? If you want to, I'd love for you to come along." He gave her his charm smile.

"What about Beau?"

"He can come of course. I'll be he'd get a kick out of it. And it would probably do him good to hang out with some other kids."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? And that you wouldn't mind Parker meeting him?" Brennan couldn't meet his gaze. Booth tried to figure out what could be the problem. And then he realised. She was ashamed of the things Beau had been through.

"Bones, I don't mind. I know that Parker would be more than happy to meet Beau. And I don't think Beau would say or do anything that would be inappropriate. You shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. I doubt that is what Beau needs. He's been through some stuff that no kid should go through. But treating him like he's different, or that he's going to say something or do something wrong is only going to isolate him more. Just treat him like a kid. Sure, stuff will come up, but we'll deal with it then. Don't spend your time anticipating it because it will just make things hard and uncomfortable."

Brennan gave him a long, appraising look.

"What?" Booth asked awkwardly.

"You are far more intelligent than you let on." She smiled. Booth grinned.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone." He joked.

"It will be our secret." Brennan promised.

B&B

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" Angela sat herself next to Beau on the metal steps leading to Dr Brennan's office. "I thought you were at the Hoover building."

"I was but I asked if I could come back here. Dr Sweets just kept on asking questions and I got over it."

"Fair enough. Did your meeting with him go ok?" Angela looked at him inquisitively. She liked the kid, even with all of his problems. She could already tell there would be moments of attitude. But he seemed a genuinely nice kid.

"Ok, I guess. I don't know. He wanted to know about all the stuff that had happened to me."

"He is there to help you, Beau."

"I know. That's what he kept saying. I just don't see how talking about it is going to change the fact that all those men had sex with me. I mean, it's not that big a deal. I know it was wrong, but it was what happened. Nothing is going to change that."

Angela tried not to show her horror at what had happened to him, or at how flippant he appeared to be about the whole situation. That a child could think it was perfectly normal to be raped was a disgrace and her heart bled for him.

"I think that Sweets is trying to help you understand that those things shouldn't have happened to you, and that they don't have to happen again. Normal people don't do those sorts of things to kids. It's wrong."

"I thought Dr Brennan was going to make me have sex with agent Booth. But when I asked him he said what you just said. He seemed pretty angry."

Angela let out a short laugh, imagining Booth's reaction to _that _conversation.

"I bet he set you straight."

"Yeah. He told me about his son and stuff." He sounded unsure. Angela gave him a smile.

"Booth is a good person, Beau. He's one of the good guys. And he would do anything for Dr Brennan."

"I know. They are dating or whatever. I just don't know if I want to trust him yet. But I like Dr B. She seems cool."

"They are friends." Angela said, wanting to correct his misinterpretation.

"No. They are going out. They told me last night."

"_Really?" _Angela's interest was piqued. But she didn't get the chance to ask any further questions.

"Hey Angela, Beau." Booth swaggered up to them. Brennan followed closely.

"Hey guys. Beau and I were just having a little chat. We need to talk." She said to Brennan. Brennan gave her a confused look but nodded.

"Later, Ange. Right now we are going somewhere."

"You are?" Beau asked a little hurt.

"No, _we _are." Booth gestured to all three of them. Beau perked up a little bit.

"Where to?"

"Booth's son has a baseball game and they have invited us to come along. I thought perhaps you would enjoy interacting with other young people."

"It's called hanging out Dr B." Beau corrected. Booth chuckled, liking this kid more and more.

"Fine. You go and have your fun but we _will _be talking, Brennan!" Angela smirked before heading to her office.

"What was that all about?" Booth asked Brennan, his expression puzzled.

"I have no idea. She has probably discovered some new office gossip to share." She made the offhand comment not realising that it was _her _gossip that was being shared right then to Hodgins.

The three of them headed to Booth's truck and made their way to Brennan's apartment.

"Beau you will need a jacket. The weather is getting quite cool, especially in the evenings."

"I'm not cold, though." Beau lifted his chin, waiting for her to yell. Booth gave him a look, knowing the boy was testing Brennan. He wanted to say something and stop it immediately but knew Bones had to be able to deal with this sort of thing on her own.

"Yes, it is not cold now, but later it might be."

"Well I don't need one. I never had one when I was on the streets. I'm not taking it." He gave her a stubborn look.

Brennan eyed the boy contemplatively. This was a typical display of a power struggle when a young male was trying to assert himself as a member of a tribe. She found it curious that Beau had chosen now as the time to do it.

"Beau, I respect that you are old enough to know when you are cold or not, but I want you to bring a jacket just in case the weather turns. You can leave it in the car if you do not need it." She gave him a firm, unwavering look. Beau held her gaze for a moment, deciding whether he should push it further before nodding slowly.

"Ok. But I'm gonna leave it in the car." He went into his bedroom.

"Well done," Booth whispered in Brennan's ear. His hand landed on her hip and he gave her a gentle squeeze. His eyes closed happily at the feel of her against him.

"What do you mean?"

"How you handled him. It could have been messy. You did really well." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Brennan felt genuinely happy at his compliment. She didn't have a lot of confidence in her parenting skills yet and hearing Booth, who was an excellent father, praise her was uplifting.

"You're welcome." He leant forward just an inch and kissed her gently. Brennan's body melted into his and she parted her lips with a soft moan. Booth's tongue slipped out to caress hers and his hands tangled in her hair. He couldn't get enough of her taste and since their first proper kiss the other night he had been dying to spend every waking minute kissing her.

"I'm ready," came Beau's voice from behind them. The partners pulled apart and managed to look sheepish.

"Right," Booth cleared his throat. "Let's go get Parker and get to this game."

B&B

They had driven to Rebecca's and gone up to get Parker. Booth introduced Beau as Dr Brennan's friend. Parker was pleased to meet him and very awed that Beau got to stay at Dr Brennan's place. Rebecca had been surprised, but managed to hide it. If she had any problems with Parker hanging out with a foster child she kept them to herself. Parker showed Beau his room and talked non-stop about the upcoming game.

"Is Parker able to stay with you until Tuesday?" Rebecca asked. "I have a work function on Monday night and I thought I'd ask you before trying to get a sitter. I can get him Tuesday from school, but thought you might like the extra day with him."

"Yeah, that's great. We've got a pretty quiet weekend on anyway. Has he got his stuff packed? Enough til then?"

"He's all packed. If he forgot anything just swing round and get it. Thank you, Seeley."

"No problem Rebecca. You know I love spending time with my son."

"I know. And I think he likes Dr Brennan's new friend." Her voice dropped, her eyes shifting to watch as Parker showed Beau how to work the PlayStation. Brennan was with them, also getting a lesson in this unknown technology. Booth's lip quirked, watching her struggle to understand the point of the game but still trying to appear enthusiastic for Parker and Beau's sake.

"Yeah. I think Parker will be good for Beau." He said noncommittally.

"He's a foster child?" Rebecca asked gently. She wasn't overly bothered by the fact, but interested in how a child had come to be living with Dr Brennan.

"Yeah he was involved in a case we are working. But he's fine, Rebecca. And Parker is completely safe hanging out with him."

"Ok, Seeley. You don't need to get worked up. I was just interested." She put her hands up, surrendering the point. Booth nodded. He felt protective towards Beau. He now understood what Bones meant when she said that people immediately think the worst of foster children. They always looked for the bad, or the hidden motive, or the attitude or the danger. But Beau wasn't like that. Sure, Booth was worried that Beau might mention something to Parker about his sexual abuse – he was so blasé about the whole thing – but he wasn't scared the Beau might try to sexually abuse Parker. That was the difference. And if Beau did, non-maliciously, say something about it, Booth knew they could deal with it.

Rolling his shoulders he decided that was enough dark thoughts for one day. He wanted to enjoy his time with his son.

"Alright Parks, Beau! Time to get going!" He gave them a smile and picked up his son's bag.

Parker said goodbye to his mother and they all made their way back to the car.

B&B

The game was a great success. Parker's team won, but it was a close game. The team invited Beau to play with them, even though he was a couple of years older. Booth and Bones watched as he played possibly his first game of baseball ever. He seemed to enjoy himself and was friendly with the other boys. Brennan felt a sense of pride wash over her, watching him. She knew that he was not completely at ease, that his laughter was more of a mimic of the other boys', that he was watching them and emulating their behaviour so that he would fit in. But that he was making an effort was what was important.

They had all headed back to Brennan's place to have dinner and celebrate. Booth had offered his place, but Brennan felt it was important for Beau to have some stability for the time being. The two boys were chatting and laughing together and she was glad that Beau had made a friend.

"Should we have pizza for dinner?" She asked, chuckling as she saw Booth was joining in with the boys, a big kid himself.

"Yes!" They chimed. She chuckled again and went to order plenty of pizza. There was a lot of noise coming from the living room and she suspected that Booth had enticed the boys into a pillow fight. Rolling her eyes she placed the order. When she was finished she could still hear a ruckus so she went and got changed into a sweater and yoga pants. Coming back out into the living room she was hit square in the face by a pillow. Giggling let her know that her attacker had in fact been the bigger of the three kids. She glared at Booth.

"Surprise!" He teased, brandishing his pillow like a shield.

"Parker," Brennan said in a deadly slow voice.

"Yes Dr Bones?"

"Pass me your pillow."

The small Booth handed her his pillow quickly, sitting back next to Beau to watch the show. A grin settled on his lips and Brennan had to admit that he looked strikingly like his father.

"Now Bones, no need to do anything rash is there?"

"Stand still Booth." She commanded. She held her pillow at the ready. Booth gave her a grin and quickly darted past her, batting her on the behind with his pillow. Brennan yelped and spun around, her pillow flying and connecting with the side of Booth's head with a _thud. _

"Ha _ha!_" she grinned, feeling triumphant. Booth shook his head, slightly dazed before glancing over at the boys.

"Boys? I'm calling in for backup!" The two boys shot to their feet, pillows in hand. Brennan's eyes widened.

"That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war, Bones." Booth intoned. He gave her a grin and started waving his pillow.

"You outnumber me! This isn't a fair fight." Brennan was backing up, her pillow held helplessly in front of her.

"Attack!" Booth cried and all three boys jumped. With a very un-Brennan like shriek Bones was clobbered by an onslaught of pillow. She was saved from any further indignities when the buzzer went, heralding the arrival of the pizza.

"Pizza's here!" Parker yelled excitedly.

"I'll get it," Booth smirked, getting to his feet and looking down at a very rumpled Brennan. She laughed and pushed her hair off her face.

"Thanks. Beau and Parker – can you go and get some plates while I pour drinks?" The boys nodded and moved quickly to the kitchen. Brennan righted the pillows and marvelled at herself for playing along. She had never known herself to be so playful.

Once in the kitchen she found plates and cups out. She grabbed the bottle of soda from the fridge, a special treat she normally wouldn't endorse but thought tonight it would be ok. Booth brought in the pizzas and they sat at her small dining table to eat. Brennan couldn't help but smile as the boys dug in and when her eyes caught Booth's across the table she was amazed at how much like a family this felt. She felt contented and happy. Having Booth here with Parker was more than she could have imagined, and Beau just added to the feeling. She felt whole, for the first time in a long time.

"Can we have a sleepover?" Parker asked his voice cutting through the general chatter.

"Parks," Booth chastised. He felt his cheeks redden at his son's question.

"Beau wants one too, don't you Beau?" Parker looked to his new friend, who nodded keenly.

"It would be cool."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it, Parker. But it is your weekend with your father and it is up to him. He might have had some plans." Brennan lifted her eyes to Booth's. Booth gave her a smile.

"It would be fine," he answered. The boys grinned at each other.

"You and Dr B can have a sleepover too," Beau grinned cheekily.

"That's enough, Beau." Brennan warned. Her own cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"That would be cool! Dad, can we stay? You guys can have a sleep over in Dr Bones' room and me and Beau can sleep in his." Parker was completely innocent when saying this, so Booth could do nothing but agree.

Much later the boys had finally gone to bed, with a makeshift cubby having taken shape in Beau's room. Brennan was amazed at Beau's ability to adapt to being with Parker. He didn't act like a normal teenager, shunning the younger boy or resenting his attention. Instead, he was enjoying being a kid, possibly for the first time in his life. He was enjoying playing and joking and wrestling with Parker. All normal things that he had obviously been deprived.

With an exhausted sigh, Brennan flopped onto the couch next to Booth. He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"What a night." He commented. He felt pretty exhausted himself.

"I was very pleased with Beau's behaviour."

"Yeah, he seems to be adjusting well."

"Thank you for staying. I think it did Beau good to spend time with Parker. You have an amazing son." She gave Booth a shy smile.

"Thanks Bones. Um…" he looked around awkwardly for a moment. "I can crash here on the couch. If you have a pillow and a blanket I'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous Booth. I am mature enough to share my bed with a grown man. Besides, you heard Parker. We are going to have a sleepover. It wouldn't be a sleepover if you slept on the couch."

"Did you make a joke?"

"Yes. Was it good?"

Booth laughed and kissed her temple.

"Very good."

"Come on. I'm exhausted." She stood and reached her hand out to Booth. He took it with a smile and allowed her to lead him to her bedroom.

"You can sleep in your boxers, Booth. I'm not shy." Brennan instructed, pulling out her pyjamas and slipping into the bathroom to change. Booth chuckled at her forthright attitude and quickly changed. By the time Brennan emerged he was in bed, leaning back against the pillow. He watched as she moved about the room, turning off the light and getting into bed. He willed himself to maintain control. He could feel his erection stirring and determined not to get aroused. He hadn't even taken her out yet. He was not going to skip that part.

"Relax Booth." Brennan's voice whispered through the dark. "Nothing is going to happen."

He felt the bed move as she rolled towards him and sighed when her head and her hand rested on his bare chest. The feel of her against him was too much and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight Bones," he whispered.

"Goodnight Booth."

B&B

The months passed quickly. Brennan found herself slipping into the kind of life she had never expected. Beau was, bit by bit, adjusting to life off the streets. He tended to take everything in his stride. Only occasionally had he mentioned things that were not quite appropriate. He had formed a close relationship with Parker and he had recently been enrolled in the 8th grade.

Brennan also took these things in her stride, for the most part. Her support system of Booth and Angela and the lab had been a huge help. After the initial inquisition from Angela about her relationship with Booth, the artist had been nothing but supportive. Brennan and Booth had even managed to go on several dates. And to top it off, they had caught the man responsible for the death of Sammie Tailor. It had been awful to put Beau through the ordeal of identifying him and testifying. But for once, Caroline had been gentle and caring and had helped the boy through it. And he seemed to have come out the other side pretty unscathed. Yes, all seemed right with the world.

Bones was working late and Booth had offered to pick Beau up from the Junior High School. He'd finished his paperwork early and was heading to Bones' for dinner anyway. She had cautiously asked Booth if he could have a  
>"man to man" talk with Beau. She had caught the boy masturbating several times and he had rebuffed her efforts to talk to him about sex. With Booth's help she had come to understand his reluctance and appreciate the fact that for an almost 14 year old boy, talking to a woman about sex was embarrassing. But that didn't stop the fact that she thought it would be negligent to not inform him of the "facts of life". So Booth was now tasked with this sensitive job.<p>

The FBI agent was not overly excited for his discussion with Beau and as he pulled up the school he found himself loosening his tie. How was he going to go about this? He looked up as Beau opened the door and climbed in. The boy had grown in the last few months, and filled out, and he was starting to look more like a teenager. Pretty soon he was going to have to start shaving. Booth had an idea that he would probably be the one to teach him. He actually found himself looking forward to it, much like he looked forward to teaching Parker about being a man. It gave him a sense of pride. He knew that, even though it was sometimes grudgingly, Beau looked up to Booth and listened to what he said. He looked to Booth as a father figure, as a role model, as someone to judge his behaviour on.

So as he pulled away from the curb, Booth swallowed his nerves and knew that he had to get this conversation over with.

"Dr B wants you to talk to me about sex." Beau said matter of factly. He so often resembled Bones that Booth had trouble remembering that they weren't actually related. Booth cleared his throat.

"Yeah, buddy. She wants us to have _the talk." _

"Ok." Beau leaned back against his chair and watched Booth intently. There was no malice in his gaze, merely a resigned embarrassment that this was going to happen.

"Hey, man, I'm no more comfortable with this than you are!" Booth gave the boy a crooked grin and looked back to the road.

"I know."

"Well, uh, I guess you've noticed changes." Booth cringed even as he said it. He tried to think back to the talk Pops had given him all those years ago. It had involved a lot of shuffling and cups of coffee and talk about the Virgin Mary. No help there. He was going to have to blaze a new trail.

"I guess. I've grown." Beau offered, not really helping. He knew where Booth was going with this but was too embarrassed to be of any help.

"Yeah, you have. Which is great." He trailed off. Not sure what to say. "Look, you're probably thinking a lot about sex these days. I know when I was 14 that was pretty much all I thought about."

"I guess," Beau offered and Booth knew he was on the right track.

"That's normal, Beau. Totally normal. And…_masturbating_…" he tried not to choke on the word with embarrassment. "That's totally normal too. All guys do it. A lot."

"Do you?" Beau asked. Booth cleared his throat again. He felt that he should be honest with Beau.

"Yeah, some times." He admitted. "But you gotta be careful where you do it. It's a normal thing, but its private, ok? You don't do it where someone is going to walk in a see. Most people probably don't want to see that. I know Dr B doesn't want to." He gave the boy a grin.

"I know. That was an accident."

"Ok. It's not a problem. Just, you know, remember to close the door or something." Booth ran a hand over his hair. "Do you have any questions? About sex or something? Is there someone at school you like?"

"Am I gay?"

"What?" Booth turned to look at the boy.

"Am I gay?" Beau was looking straight ahead, his hands fisted on his thighs. Booth swallowed hard. This was not the direction he expected this conversation to take.

"I don't know Beau. That's only something you can answer. I guess… do you like boys?" He wasn't sure how to go about this.

"Not really. But does having sex with all of those men make me gay?"

"Beau, you didn't have sex with them. They abused you. There's a difference. What happened to you, that wasn't a choice. That was something _done to you_. Being gay isn't about if you've had sex with men or women. Well it is, but that isn't just it. If you are gay it means that you are attracted to boys. And that's not bad. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Would you be mad if Parker was gay?" Beau's eyes found his and Booth saw so much confusion there. He wanted to answer honestly.

"I would never be mad at Parker for something like that. I might be disappointed because he'd never get to have kids of his own, but I wouldn't be mad. I would still love my son, just the way he is."

"I don't think I am gay." Beau said finally. He was looking out the window again. "I mean, there is a girl in my class who asked me out and I like her. But I don't think I am interested in girls either. Not at the moment. I don't want to be with anybody."

"And that's cool, buddy. You can take your time. You don't have to do anything to anyone else's schedule. Do things when you are ready."

"Does that include my homework?" Beau glanced up at him with a smirk.

"Nice try." Booth chuckled. "Now let's go make Bones something amazing for dinner." He congratulated himself on not making that conversation a complete disaster. Beau settled back in his chair and appeared to be deep in thought. Booth hoped that the boy took something from the conversation. He was still so angry about the men who had hurt him. Apart from the physical injuries Beau had received, he had ongoing issues like these that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Booth wondered if Beau would ever be able to have a normal relationship. It was something that saddened him but made him determined to give Beau the best life he could.

B&B

Brennan came home to the wonderful smell of pasta cooking. She had big news and she was buzzing with it. She was excited to see Booth and Beau and to share it with them. Opening the door she saw Beau at the stove stirring the sauce. Booth was setting the table.

"Hello," she said, smiling at the sight. Booth turned and grinned.

"Bones, just in time." He swooped her into a kiss, making Beau groan and turn away good humouredly.

"Something smells delicious." She complimented, allowing Booth to kiss her again.

"You can thank Beau. That is his very own recipe and I for one can't wait to try it."

"You made this, Beau?"

"Yeah. We did cooking at school."

"It smells great."

"You have five minutes Bones. Go get changed."

"Excellent. And I have some big news to share with the two of you, too." She swept out of the kitchen and into her room.

A frown settled on Booth's features as he swallowed her words. What news? He only saw her as excited as she was when she was about to go on another trip. How could she be leaving? What about Beau? What about their relationship? His eyes shot up and he saw that Beau looked concerned too. Deciding it was better for him to wait to hear the news before jumping to conclusions, Booth put a smile on his face.

"Let's serve this up, Beau."

It was when they were halfway through their meal that Brennan brought up her news once more. Both men looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Booth asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"What?"

"Are you leaving?" Beau followed Booth and glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Brennan struggled to catch up, not sure what they were alluding to.

"Your news, Bones. Is it another dig?"

"I'm not going anywhere, honestly Booth." Booth felt relief wash through him. But Beau was not so easily calmed and he still sat tense.

"My news has to do with Beau, actually." She looked at the boy.

"You want to get rid of me, don't you? I knew it wouldn't last." Beau stood up, throwing his fork onto the table. His eyes were glistening with tears.

"Beau! Wait!" Brennan stood too and grabbed Beau's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Beau tore his arm away.

"I am not trying to get rid of you, Beau." Brennan said in exasperation. "In fact, I am trying to tell you that I want you to stay with me permanently."

"Huh?" Beau looked up at her. Booth found himself surprised. Was Bones really saying what he thought she was saying?

"I want to adopt you, Beau. I want you and I to be family." She gave the boy a smile.

"You want to adopt me?" Beau was incredulous.

"Yes!" Brennan's grin was contagious and Booth found himself grinning.

"Beau Brennan?" Beau said slowly, a smile twitching at his lips. "Sounds kinda like a superhero."

"Is that a yes?" Brennan asked anxiously.

"Will things change?" Beau asked warily.

"Things always change, Beau. But if you mean will I stop caring about you or supporting you or wanting you to stay here, the answer is no."

Beau looked between her and Booth several times, processing it. Then an honest grin spread across his face.

"I'm getting adopted!"

**The End**

**Well, there you have it. What did you think? Love it or loathe it? I know it was a bit dark. But I needed to get that one out. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Fic.**


End file.
